The Devil and The Angel
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day when five years of abuse drives Kagome in the arms of someone that was she was meant to be with? Read and find out! Chapter 7 is UP!
1. Web and Intro

Chapter 1- In Naraku's Web:

( Disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot, this will be a Naraku/ Kagome fiction at first, but it will be a Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction- this was inspired by all of my reviewers! This WILL be a very dark fiction, if you dont like dont read!)

Five years since the now 20 year old Kagome Ayumi, the young mate/wife to Naraku Ayumi the richest most evil and cunning among all laywers, left her home that consisted of her older sister Kikyo, and her father Hotaru. Kagome had sighed sadly and softly, allowing the tears to fall from her brown eyes, brining her knees up to her chest and cried again;  
as of today August 24, 2014, Kagome's life was changed forever- she wished that she would've listened to Kikyo...

''Mommy! I'm home from school!'' Said a little girl, as she was closing the door and going to the kitchen, as Kagome had quickly dried her eyes, and walked down the stairs to see the only good thing that Naraku had given her. Naraku and Kagome have a five year old daughter by the name of Rin, who looks very much like Kagome, the young woman knew as she had looked at the kitchen's clock, the time was 3:30 Naraku would be calling from the office at any minuet with the 'menu' that he wanted for their private dinner tonight.

As Kagome had started to prepare Rin's supper, her little baby was proudly and excitedly chatting about her day as she was doing her homework with a glass of chocolate milk infront of the girl and her books. Kagome smiled sadly, was this her life? A lone tear had fallen down her face, as she remembered the first time that her and naraku had met...

- Kagome's Memory -

A fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi, was making her way home from school one day, she happened to bump into a solid wall of warm flesh, she stumbled abit and looked up... there in front of her was a very tall man, about a good 6'3 maybe 6'4'' probably a solid 200 lbs all muscle, he had long jet black unruly wavy hair that had reached his hips; his skin was very fare, and his eyes were a deep and haunting blood/ruby red.

The girl had stared at the man, true she knew he was a demon, there was not a man alive that perfectly portioned, ''I-I am sorry,'' Kagome had muttered quickly andthe man had continued to stare at her, she was in a pair of basic jeans, and a red tank top, and a pair of simple sandals, with her red back pack slung over her left shoulder. Kagome didn't know why he was staring at her, ''I was not looking where I was going, I'm sorry.'' The man had looked into her brown eyes, ''I apologizes my dear, it has looked like that we were not looking where we were going. I am Naraku Ayumi, might I have your name?'' He had politely extended his hand, to which he took, ''I am Kagome Higurashi,'' He smiled, ''Beautiful, like you.'' She blushed.

Kagome and Naraku were practically joined at the hip, true he did know her age, however under demon law it has no bonds, she belonged to him the moment she was in his sight.  
After many months of dating her older sister Kikyo had found out about Kagome dating an older man, their father was a travelling sales man and left Kikyo incharge to see to the home, and make sure that her and Kagome were well cared for. One day, Kagome was caught by Kikyo packing a couple of bags, ''Kagome, baby sister, what are you doing?'' The 15 year old had stopped what she was doing to look upon her elder sister one last time.

''Kikyo, look, I'm sorry to have to do this but Naraku needs me, he can't be apart from me, nor I him.'' Kikyo couldn't believe what she was hearing?! The older teen had came towards her sister and sat on her bed and placed her hand onto Kagome's. Kikyo needed to try to talk some sense into Kagome, and fast, ''Little sister, Kagome, listen to me please Naraku isn't good for you,  
please forget about him, you are better off in the long run; you are too young to make this choice. What about father, he loves you more than his own life, it will kill him!'' Kagome had heard enough,  
shutting her bags to leave.

Kikyo was hot on her heels, ''Kagome please, stop!'' Her older sister begged, ''You have a boyfriend Kikyo! Remember HoJo? Am I not supposed to be happy?'' Eversince their mother had left them Kikyo had taken up the motherly role, things were great until Kagome had met Naraku 'The Devil' Ayumi. And since then the relationship between them had gone down hill majorly, the nine teen year old had grabbed at Kagome's hand one final time, ''Kagome I'm asking of you, hell I'm begging you! Please don't do this, once you walk out of that door and to go to him, it's no way out!'' Kagome was still, ''Chose, Kagome, chose me or 'him' I love you Kagome! You'll meet someone that's not a cruel sadistic bastard and those are the nicest things that I will ever say about that thing that is manipulating you into this...'' Kagome had bowed her head for a moment.

''Chose, Kikyo? You want me to chose?'' Kagome had asked while cranning her head to meet her sister's tearful gaze, ''Please Kagome, stay,'' Jerking out of Kikyo's hold and opening the door to see the 'Devil' himself, Naraku, who had grabbed her bags from her ''Ready to go, my sweet?'' Kikyo glared, she was no fool, Naraku had heard the whole thing, Kikyo wasn't scared of him and he knew it too; ''Kagome,  
I'm making one final plea with you, stay with me...'' Kikyo bit her lip, her heart was pounding hard and uneven.

''Goodbye Kikyo, I wont have to be a burden to you anymore,'' Kagome had told her as her and Naraku walked away...

-Reality-

Little did Kagome knew, it would've been five years later, five years of abuse him having and affair with Kaguya his brother's friend, five years of pain; Rin's sweet little voice had pulled her from her mommy's memory, ''Mommy?'' Kagome had looked over smiling, ''Yes sweetheart?'' Rin had gotten up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked over to her mommy and hugged her around her middle, ''Mommy, are you okay?''  
Kagome had embraced her child tightly, ''Yes, my little Rin...'' The door had shut from the basement signaling that Naraku was home.

As the man had walked up that stairs to see his family, his wife/mate of five years Kagome and their beautiful daughter Rin- who was five. From the second that Naraku had seen Kagome, he had claimed her as his,  
the red eyed demon had looked at Kagome; who had retained most of her physical appearance, and her slight bulid, her hair was about as long as his now, coming up to Kagome who still had Rin latched around her middle. Naraku had then kissed Kagome, ''I missed you, my life,'' He had whispered against her mouth, ''I missed you too,''She had whispered back, out of fear...

''What would you like to for supper today?'' Kagome had asked, she knew that Naraku wanted dinner on the table at exactly 5:30 no later, ''I'm in the mood for a meduim rare steak and a potato with steamed vegtable blend, Rin did you eat, babydoll?'' He had asked as he had released Kagome and picked up Rin, ''Uh huh,'' The apple of he eye replied ''Homework done?'' Again she nodded yes, '' Then why don't you go to your room, and watch some tv?'' As he kissed Rin on her forehead.

When Naraku had let down Rin, and the girl grabbed her stuff and went upstairs, as her husband/mate had turned around Kagome had blinked slowly, when his hand had reached up to stroke her face, she flinched a bit.  
Naraku knew that within a few days it was going to be Kagome's 21st birthday, ''What would you likae for your birthday, my mate?'' Kagome had looked up and placed her hand upon his massive chest ''You can be honest with me,''  
Kagome shuddered against him, as he positioned her ontop of the counter effortlessly, ''I want...I want, to be able to see my friends and my sister and for you to be faithful...'' The last part had shocked Naraku.

''How long have you known, mate?'' A lone tear had wafted onto the pas of Naraku's thumb ''A while now,'' Kagome had replied, ''Grant it done Kagome,'' The young woman had stared at him in total shock, ''Kagome, my sweet Kagome, Kaguya was just a fling,'' Kagome looked up at him ''Am I not enough?'' She had asked sadly, ''Yes you are, I will end right now,'' Pulling out his phone and dialing Kaguya's number, ''Kaguya, it's over... you are fired... I am going to stay with my mate and work it out with her,'' He had hung up and blocked her number from his phone.

Cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again, and breaking away, ''You are mine...'' Naraku had said while his hand had wafted down to her silver and red slave marker, that marked her as his... Naraku then pressed his mouth to Kagome's throat ''Mine...'' He too had a matching silver ring that he wore on his left hand...

(End of chapter 1: Naraku's Web is the title of this chapter, R&R)


	2. Silent Prayer, A Child's Pain

Chapter 2: A child's silent pain

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, and this chapter well the first half, will be primarily about Rin, her point of view, and a mild lemon, read and review)

I laid there, on my blue sheeted bed cuddling close with my white orange and black kitten Jingle she's such a good baby; always purring and nuzzling my stomach and hand. I knew that something wasn't right with both my mommy and daddy for a long time now, I had thought that it was just me but when I saw my mommy flinch at my daddy's touch I knew. I had turned to lay on my stomach, with my nose against Jingle's, I heard the screams I heard it all since I could remember... I love my mommy and my daddy, I know that my mommy is scared of him. So am I, I cried for my mommy, I cried for me, my mommy and my daddy are my world but my mommy fears my daddy; I heard them talking I then had gotten up from my bed and quietly and carefully opened my bedroom door.

As I closed it, I knew that Jingle would be waiting for me when I got back to my room, ''Mate, I am more than willing to accept your conditions if you accept a couple of mine.'' I had perked up at that one, 'conditions?' I had questioned to myself, but I have continued to spy; I see my mommy, her back was to my daddy's chest, ''What are the conditions, mate?'' My mommy had asked in a low voice, we both could hear her perfectly. My daddy's hand had gone around my mommy's throat, ''Condition one: I want to know where you are going and who you are going to be with, and when you will return. Condition 2: I will give you a phone, keep it with you at all times so that I can get a hold of you. Condition 3: Maybe we can start talking about expanding,'' I was confused at that one, but when I saw his hand had gone to my mommy's tummy I knew.

''Those are my conditions, I am willing if you are, and I will not go back on any one of them if you do not; you should know that I am a man of my word, my sweet little mate and I want what is best for you. You and Rin are my life, and I will do what I have to do to keep you two and our soon to be growing family safe,'' He had turned my mommy around and tipped her chin up with one finger, ''My sweet little mate, you look so sad, and you look like hell, put a bit up makeup on you will feel better.'' He had leaned down to kiss her, she let him, if I were bigger I would kick his shins!

''Naraku, my mate, what kind of wine do you want tonight?'' Mommy was at the fridge, ''Red, tonight, and wear that red dress, that I love seeing you in.'' He had replied, I watched as mommy went to the cabinet where daddy's wine was, ''Naraku, my mate, we are out of red wine...'' I saw my mommy brace herself, daddy had turned to face the wall ''Well then I will go and get some, and you know what, I might take Rin- she and I haven't been out together in a while... Rin sweetheart!'' I acted fast, and acted like I was coming downstairs from the bathroom.

''Yes daddy?'' He had picked me up, ''Want to go to the store with me?'' I nodded yes, as he carried me over to mommy and I kissed her on her cheek, and daddy then kissed mommy on her lips, ''We will be back, very soon, do we need anything else?'' Daddy had asked almost softly, ''I don't think so mate,'' Daddy smiled, ''lets go princess,'' He had carried he out to the black bmw, and we drove to the store.

Watched mommy's figure in the window as we drove off, me in the backseat buckled in...

((((( End of Rin's Point of View))))

Kagome had watched as her 'mate' and her child, drove up the hill from the lavish condo to go to the store, the raven hared brown eyed girl had wished that someone would get her out of this hell and get her innocent Rin out as well. Kagome couldn't believe that she had agreed to his conditions! As dinner was cooking and/ or keeping warm, Kagome had gone upstairs and got ready, taking a nice hot shower, she had heard through the rumor mill that her father Hotaru had killed himself about month after Kagome had left, he would never know Rin, a lone tear had traveled down her face with the shower ended.

The 20 year old had gotten out and got dressed in the strapless red dress that Naraku loved her in, it was barely covering the mid parts of her thighs, the left one that had a nasty bruise on it; her hair had came next quickly blow drying it out and just styling it half up, next came her makeup deciding on some ruby red lipstick and some eye shadow and liner. Kagome sighed, as she was getting the table out on the balcony ready, having Naraku's steak and vegtables, and his potato just the way he likes it.

Then she lit the candles, as Kagome heard Naraku pull back in the driveway, he knew where she was at, as Rin said ''Mommy, we are home!'' Naraku was then heard to tell Rin to go to her room or go to the tv room, Kagome then heard an 'ok daddy' and went to her room. As Naraku had entered their room with two bottles of red wine in his hands, closing the door and locking it, walking further into the room and seeing his young mate/wife standing near his seat to sit him down.

Naraku had sat at the table after placing the bottles of wine upon the wooden object, ''Thank you my mate, sit,'' She knew what that 'sit' part meant as she sat on his muscular lap and started to pull the lennon napkin out and placed on Naraku's other leg, she had started to get his silverware ready, and getting ready to feed him. As she fed him, and poured him his red wine, he had spoken up ''Have a glass with me, mate...'' He had reached over and poured her one, and handed it to her.

As they had held their glasses, '' I have been thinking, my mate, my bride, my life, it has been a while since we went to Milan, soon we are going to go back to Milan, our honeymoon remember Kagome?'' She looked at him, and nodded 'yes,' ''Speak, to me,'' He had commanded, ''Yes, my husband, my mate, my heart.'' Kagome knew, if she upset him... May God himself save her from Naraku 'The Devil' Ayumi.

Naraku smiled, ''You look ravishing, tonight.'' His hand had drifted lower onto her bottom, he had felt no panties not even a thong, just the way he wanted her ''I want you now!'' He growled, as he picked her up and carried her inside the room and threw her onto the bed hard and then climbed on top of her and started to lick and kiss and sniff what will always be his. Kagome Lay there pretending to like what he was doing, Naraku had glanced up at her from his bangs and yanked her up in a sitting position to remove her dress.

As she lay there naked before him, ''Perfect,'' He purred onto her skin, then he too was naked and argressively ontop of her and started to bite her neck ''Mate,'' His beast was in control! Kagome knew what she had to do, her hands had reached up and held him to her throat, she then felt harder nips, ''Mine...'' He growled, ''yes... yours...'' *Someone help me!* Kagome had thought into the heavens, ''Mine, on your knees,'' She obeyed and started to suck his dick, even after five years she could never accomindate his grith and size.

Naraku had fisted his hand into her soft her, ''Mine, mate mine, ma-make it feel good... mmmm like that...'' Kagome knew what pleased him and that was her total submission, ''I want you right now!'' Grabbing her the back of her neck hard and throwing her on her back and climbed on top of her ''Mate,'' He purred as he nuzzled her throat, and drove into her hard and fast, her tight sparsely hared area was being stretched by his size, Naraku had found her hands and pinned them down onto the bed and drove into the heat that was made for him and only him...

Hours later, Naraku had finally collapsed on top of Kagome, who was covered in as much sweat as him, purring and nuzzling and licking at her wounds that he had made in his mating frenzy to claim his little mate all over again... as Kagome fell asleep as he had gathered her close to him, as always she would lay underneath of him, with her hands pinned in a submissive position... Kagome prayed to God for him to send someone to save her, as the young woman had felt Naraku's nose in her throat's column... purring softly...

(End of chapter 2! Read and review! Next chapter Sesshomaru WILL make his appearance as either- A. A very successful Doctor... or B. A lawyer equally as powerful as Naraku... hmmmm...)


	3. Enter Sesshomaru, And Sleep Talking

Chapter 3: Enter Sesshomaru... And Dream Talking

(Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, and on with the story)

Sesshomaru Taisho, had everything that his heart ever desired, respect wealth fame as the most feared lawyer in Japan- well equal to Naraku Ayumi, the inu taiyoukai had nevered envied that sick spider youkai for anything but Kagome. Sesshomaru had known her through friends of the family, his step mother Izayoi a doctor, Hitomi his and Inuyasha's father a highly respected lawyer; Inuyasha a respected but yet an unconventional teacher who had a lot of excellent result with his students in college.

The silver hared, inu taiyoukai had poured himself a dry scotch and stood at the lit fire place and stared into the flames, as the man sipped on his drink, he was the closest thing to a 'neighbor' for the Ayumis', the inu demon lived about ten minutes away from their condo; with his vast wealth he had purchased this equally big condo as well. As Sesshomaru thought back to the day that his heart was almost ice:

****Sesshomaru's Flashback*****

The day that they had found out that Kagome had left with that sadistic spider youkai, was a sad day for everyone, as Kikyo had entered his father's and step mother's home, and collapsed onto her knees crying and Izayoi had knelt down and comforted the distraught woman. All of their friends and family that consisted of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, HoJo, Inuyasha's girlfriend Ayame, Koga, Bankostu, ''What's wrong Kikyo, did you talk to Kagome?'' The nine teen year old was crying harder, until HoJo had spoken up, ''Kagome, I fear, has chosen Naraku,'' He had said sadly, while Kikyo cried harder.

All were in morning, bowing their heads praying, later that night Sesshomaru had driven home and laid on his bed and cried, for the first time in years, the silver hared Japan's hottest and most sought after bachelor was crying for a loss. A loss of something deep, and emotional, and more kindred even much more personal, tears flowed from his golden cat slitted eyes, he had never cried. Sesshomaru Taisho, The Killing Perfection, had never cried not even when his mother had died, you see the was going to wait until Kagome had reached 18 to court her, his Kagome was now in the hands of a mad man.

'Mate!' His beast was whimpering and crying...

****End of Sesshomaru's Flashback*****

With a heavy sigh, and downing his burning and bitter scotch, and watching with his demonic eyes the child's light was on, Rin was that her name? He pondered to himself while reaching up and untying his trademark silver mane that was in a loose tail at the base of his neck and removing his glasses, that he also wore at work. And rubbed at the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes tightly, he had seen the small child a handful of times here and there and she looks and acts exactly like Kagome.

With another large and sadden sigh, Sesshomaru had turned from the window, thinking of the life that he could've had, if it hadn't been for that Naraku 'The sick bastard' Ayumi, or as Kikyo would call that thing Naraku 'The Devil' Ayumi. Sesshomaru had poured himself another scotch, wishing that he would be the one laying with Kagome now, making love, taking walks, everything that could've been his. With a tear threatening to fall down his face, that retained the markings of his royal birth, Sesshomaru could've made Kagome happy- allowing her free choice.

He had remembered Kikyo telling him that her and Kagome were going to go in the medical field together, Sesshomaru sadly smiled, glancing at his clock and seeing that it was 2:00 a.m. he knew what Naraku was doing with Kagome at nights. Sesshomaru felt the bile rise within his throat, Naraku demand that Kagome cater to his every whim, even satisfy his sick sexual desires, it made Sesshomaru want to gut Naraku like a fish; if the dark hared man was lucky enough, the silver hared inu would let him barely live.

Sesshomaru knew that he would have to meet with that sadistic bastard and having to endure Kagome's innocent scent on that creaton! 'Mate!' His beast whimpered, ''Yes indeed,'' He had whispered to himself, knowing that only he could hear. The man knew what had went on a while ago, ranking a hand through his hair, and going upstairs to go take a shower and go to bed, after he had shedded off his clothen for the day which was loose fitting khakis and nothing covered his bare feet, and a white simple t shirt, as he had gotten naked as the day that he was born he then turned on the hot water and stepped in the welcoming warmth thinking that it was the girl of his and his creature's dreams.

''I can feel her...'' Sesshomaru had said to himself while tipping his head up to allow the water to slick his bangs back shutting his eyes for a few moments then opening them, and seeing the scared beaten form of Kagome in front of him, ''Kagome...'' He breathed...  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lets cut to Naraku and Kagome real fast!

Naraku woke up for a moment to go to the bathroom after sliding on a pair of simple red boxers and check on Rin, seeing that she had fallen asleep reading again, softly taking the book from her and tucking her back in the bed. The spider youkai knew that blasted cat of her's was hiding in the closet, that mangy beast feared him, as she could, after kissing his daughter on her cheek and turning off the light and shutting the door, and going back to bed with his beautiful mate. Climbing back in the king sized bed, and pulling Kagome's small sleeping form close, back to chest and placing his chin on her shoulder to breathe in her scent rightfully mixed in with his; with his left hand he had linked her left slave marked hand with his.

''He won't let me go...'' Kagome whispered, Naraku's keen hearing had picked it up he smiled, while touching the bite mark that he had placed upon her neck during his frenzy 'Never, my mate, you are mine,' tightening his hold onto her small sleeping form that he had her maintain through out the five years and she submitted beautifully to him...

Back to Sesshy-Kun!

With the man still in the shower, seeing the scared form of Kagome disappear ''Help...Me...'' It had said while vanishing, with that horrific site still etched within his brain, shaking his head suddenly as the welcoming hot water had turned very cold! Sesshomaru had shivered and turned it off, and wrapped a fluffy towel around his lean hips, while drying with another (AN:/ Personally I'll use my tongue *wink wink*) as he had dried off and got dressed in white draw string lounge pants brushing his teeth and going to bed.

As Sesshomaru had laid there his golden eyes slowly closing 'Mate, we are coming!' His animal had roared, while he went into an uneasy sleep...

(End of the 3rd chapter... Sorry that this chapter seems kind of rushed... everything will be explained in the story, Sesshomaru is a lawyer, I was really considering a doctor... hmmmm 'Doctor Sesshy, I have a pain!' anyway I then thought again, lawyer suited him more... R&R!)


	4. Tag Along, and Party Plans

Chapter 4: Work Tag A Long, And Party Plans...

(Disclaimer: See Chapter1, on with the story!)

Kagome was the first to wake up, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 5:30 a.m. knowing that she would have to get up soon to get Naraku's bath ready, and his suit, and get Rin ready for her last day of school until summer break was over. As she had carefully got out of the bed, slipping on his black t shirt, that her and her mate had shared for the past five years, going to the kitchen and getting the coffee on and starting her routine, running up the stairs and preparing Naraku's shower. She then set out his black armoni tailored suit with a purple silken shirt that buttoned down; then came his black socks and his expensive black shoes.

Then the young woman had came in Rin's room and picked her clothes out quietly, as to not to disturb her little baby or that cute kitten that's somewhere in the room, shutting the door quietly again, and getting Naraku's breakfast ready. She had heard him get out of bed, walk kind of groggily to the bathroom, to get ready upon hearing the shower run Kagome had started to make breakfast that consisted of fruit, oatmeal, and toast. As the shower had ended, within moments Naraku had came down stairs putting the last of the fishing touches on his suit, Kagome had smiled.

As Naraku had gone to the table and took the cup of coffee that Kagome had given him, he knew that she had already put in 2 creams just the way he liked it, and handing him his paper. Placing his breakfast on the table, ''Thank you my mate,'' He had said in approval, while glancing up at the kitchen clock that had read 6:30; Kagome had ran up the stairs to get Rin up- 'We have an obedient mate, and daughter, a son next time...' Yes indeed, he smirked again, as Kagome came back down stairs ''Rin will be ready in a few minutes.'' Naraku had nodded ok.

While their daughter was getting ready, Kagome had poured herself some orange juice and sat on his lap, as he had put his arm around her ''I have been thinking my mate,'' Came Naraku's voice as he was taking a sip of his coffee, ''That I have been pretty unfair to you, by keeping you cooped up in this house all day, since it is a half day for me today how about I take you to work with me and then we'll go to lunch; afterward some shopping. By that time we will be done in enough time to pick up Rin, and get some ice cream and watch a couple of movies here at home...'' Naraku had informed Kagome as she felt his arm go around her pale frame, to pull her closer to him.

''O-ok,'' Kagome had said while their lips met, it was a chance to get out of the house, true Naraku would be there, but she would be able to feel the sun and the air, ''Good morning mommy and daddy!'' Rin had said in her morning voice. As they broke apart, ''Good morning princess, how did you sleep?'' Naraku had asked while he had poured Rin some milk, ''Good morning my sweet Rin,'' They quickly ate and Kagome cleaned up and put the mess away, running upstairs and getting ready, taking a fast shower and putting on a pair of casual yet dressy jeans and a red long sleeved shirt; putting on some makeup.

Slipping on a pair of red wedges, and going down the stairs as Rin and Naraku were waiting for her, Kagome had grabbed a book, and her purse; Naraku had taken her free hand and they had went to the bmw. Naraku slipped in the driver's seat, Kagome helping Rin in the back and buckling her in, then she had slipped into the passenger's seat; both parents buckled up; and drove up the hill as they had passed by Sesshomaru's home, he was pulling out of the driveway. Without both Rin and Naraku knowing Kagome's and Sesshomaru's eyes had locked for a brief moment, Kagome had felt safe at that second, as Naraku had drove by to drop Rin off at Shikon Elementary school first.

As soon as they pulled at the school, Kagome and Naraku hugged and kissed their daughter and told her that they would pick her up at exactly at 3:30, their baby girl had nodded, and went running to see her friend Kanna. Both had gotten back into the car and drove to Naraku's law firm, 'Tama And Sons At Law,' As he had pulled in his parking space, him and Kagome had gotten out and walked in hand and hand, as soon as they were walking by the security and other workers they were being waved at and smiled at.

As the elevator dinged to the very top floor, where Naraku's office was at, with his hand twined in with Kagome's, she was getting looks of either shock or envy *They shouldn't envy me,* Kagome had bitterly thought to herself. If they knew what she was enduring for the past five years, as he had opened the door that had led to his very large and lavish office ''Have a seat my mate, not there'' Catching her going to sit on the love seat, patting his leg, ''Here...'' He had purred, with the book still in her hand, she had sat upon his lap, wrapping arms around her.

As the hours had ticked by, a knock at the door alerted them, ''Come,'' The door had opened and there was Hiten, one of Naraku's proud boot lickers, the thunder red eyed demon locked eyes with Kagome briefly before walking up to his boss's desk. With his hand full of files, ''The files have been signed and Sesshomaru and his client are waiting for your documents.'' Naraku had nodded silently and handing Hiten a different nilla folder, ''Send them in, and have those signed for me, thank you Hiten, afterwards you may go home.'' The younger man had nodded and lefted the room to show Sesshomaru and his client in.

As Sesshomaru and his client had entered the office, Kagome had looked back up from her book 'The Stand' By Stephen King, the soon to be 21 year old was slyly taking in Sesshomaru's appearance, to which the silver hared distinguished inu taiyoukai, was wearing a white tailored Armani suit and a sky blue button down long sleeved blouse. Sesshomaru had his trademarked silver locks in a low pony tail; and his expensive glasses that were perched on his nose.

Naraku had looked up and grinned slightly ''Good afternoon Sesshomaru, and Myoga, what can I do for you?'' It made Sesshomaru sick to see Kagome like this 'Mate, that filth dares!' Sesshomaru's beast was roaring out, ignoring his 'inner creature' focusing his attention on Naraku; who was stroking Kagome's hair away from her neck so that he could deliberately see the mark that Naraku had placed her last night. Kagome was silent, she had this strange dream last night that the man in question that was in front of her, Sesshomaru Taisho, was in her dreams. Sesshomaru had cleared his throat, ''I came for the papers that you called in.'' The man had said while looking at Kagome again.

The dark hared red eyed youkai noticed, ''Sesshomaru, I do not think that you have met my mate/wife, Kagome, the beautiful mother of our daughter.'' He just 'had' to say that, ''Hello Kagome, how have you been?'' inclining his head towards the fare skinned girl that was still perched on Naraku's knee. Kagome smiled a bit and said ''Sesshomaru, you're a lawyer now? Time flys how's everyone?'' To which Sesshomaru had replied ''They are well, and missing you,'' Just before Sesshomaru could even continue, his phone had rang ''Just and moment, *answering* Hello father, yes, actually she is in front of me, he wants to speak with you briefly;'' Naraku had nodded with his ok.

Kagome had taken the cell and talked to the man that was like a second father to her, ''Inu Papa, how are you? I know I missed you guys too, wow you remember my birthday? Yea it's within a couple of days, Oh papa, you don't have to throw me a party,'' At that second Naraku had spoke in Kagome's right ear, where the phone was at, ''Mr. Taisho, I believe that will fine, I will speak to you later about the details, here is your son, hand him the phone; my wife/mate.'' Kagome had said 'here you are papa' and handed the iphone back to Sesshomaru, and he took it spoke to his father for another second and hung up.

Sesshomaru had turned his attention back onto the 'couple' in front of him, just as he was getting ready to say something the door had barged opened and there was Kaguya, looking pissed off! Naraku had a blank face of nonchalance, ''You bastard, you promised me that you would leave that weak and pathetic human for me!'' Naraku sort of squinted, ''As I explained to you yesterday slowly, because I know that you are a bit slow, I am never going to cheat on my wife/mate again as I remembered you are fired, now do get out of my site before my claws rip through you.'' Before Naraku could even react, or anyone else, Kagome was tackled out of the window by Kaguya, ''AHHHHHH!" She screamed, while Kaguya floated back up laughing.

As Naraku hissed and growled he had ripped through the jealous woman, as he had turned around, he didn't see Sesshomaru...

As Kagome was falling and screaming, she had seen a silver blur catch her bridal style, ''S-Sesshomaru!'' As they floated back up to Naraku's office well out of hearing range ''You are alright, I am by you now,'' He had whispered to her, while increasing his speed and flying back into the crashed window. As Naraku had turned around, still hissing and snarling, over the deceased form of Kaguya, as Myoga was cowering in the corner; as Sesshomaru had floated in the office with a scared Kagome in his strong arms. Sesshomaru had reluctantly had set her down, ''Mate come,'' Naraku had panted out, and Kagome had obeyed, pulling her close to him and burying his nose in her throat, ''I never thought that I would say this, but thank you Sesshomaru for saving my mate.'' Sesshomaru, had let out a 'Hn,' It had made the man sick to see this.

After the two men had left, Naraku and Kagome had decided to go to lunch, ''My sweet mate, I am glad that you were are hurt, I tell you what how about I take you to that fancy Italian restaurant that you like?'' As he had looked over and held onto her hand; that had the slave marker upon it. True Sesshomaru saved Naraku's pale and frail wife/ mate, picking her pale delicate hand and placing a kiss upon it, as they had pulled into the Italian Place... getting out and walking hand in hand...

Kagome couldn't help but feel safe in Sesshomaru's arms, unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru gave off a certain aura about him that no one but his enemies feared him. People respected the Taisho name, everyone who was anyone they were always invited to a Taisho party, no matter whose, they always made her and her sister feel like part of the family, no matter what. As they ordered and carrying out their plans, and her 'mate/husband' had bought her a new black dress that was backless and had wafted down to her mid thighs and nearly opened in the front, and black high heels, Naraku had called Sesshomaru back and told him that it was fine for the elder inu demon to throw Kagome's 21st birthday at the Taisho Manner:

For a brief happy thought, that had ventured in Kagome's head, hopefully Kikyo will be at the party... not to mention a certain angel that had swooped down to save her today...

(End of Chapter 4 Coming along nicely eh?: R&R! And next chapter will be the party! Gee I wonder what will happen? and im gonna figure out the link angle bare with me...)


	5. Party and It begins

Chapter5: The Party, and The Begining

(Disclaimer: See Chapter1, R&R! And dont worry as the story goes on things will be explained, warning: graphic 'rape' implied, and a very steamy make out session...)

Today was Kagome's official 21st birthday! The girl was literally beaming, Naraku had decided to take the next few days off to spend time with his mate and child, Kagome was still having those dreams as of late, but why now? And they have been about Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome always had a small crush on him, before Naraku, letting out a sigh as she looked at the living room clock and seeing that it was 12:00.

Naraku had looked over from his book, ''Mate, is anything troubling you?'' He had asked softly, Kagome had looked up from her spot on the loveseat and shook her head side to side, she didn't want any of his rages to happen at all. Naraku had put his book away and got up from his recliner and went over to sit by Kagome, who placed her book back and look up at him; his hand was always either touching her throat or the slave marker or even her stomach ''I have been thinking about Milan, mate, and I think that we need a vacation, I know that you are bored being cooped up in here all day long. My Kagome, this is best just trust me, everything will work just give it some time, want some lunch?'' Asked her husband/mate.

Kagome had nodded, it was only two of them in the home since Rin and Kanna were having a sleep over at Kagura's- Naraku's sister- Kanna's only neighbor. Kagome and Naraku didn't have to get ready to go to her party until 7:30, so they pretty much had all day, as he had followed her into the kitchen; Naraku had taken his seat waiting for lunch to be made. Kagome's mate/husband had looked at her, ''Mate what do you think?'' The had looked up and turned her head towards her him, ''I think that Milan is something that we can discuss later, maybe Rin could go?'' Kagome had asked while chopping fruit for a nice fruit salad.

''I think that we need to discuss that later, as you said, how about some of that chicken and rice that I like for lunch.'' Kagome was obeying and preparing, ''Sweet and sour?'' Naraku thought ''Yes,'' He had gotten up and wrapped his larger arms around Kagome's smaller and slight frame, it wasn't really all that difficult for him to have her maintain her youthful appearance and weight; after Rin was born Kagome almost lost the baby fat virtually overnight. She had felt Naraku's chin go to her crown, *Someone help me!* Kagome had thought to herself, ''You know, my mate, Rin and I saw someone at the store the other day, someone that you know.'' Kagome had felt his hands drift to her stomach, '' Who, my mate?'' Inquired Kagome as the chicken and rice were cooking.

''Kikyo and HoJo those two had gotten married, they have two boys now, Sota and Akitoki- I was impressed that Rin had looked at Kikyo and said this 'You look almost like my mommy!' When my eyes had locked with Kikyo's you know still to this very day she is still not afraid of me. Sota and Akitoki, look about Rin's age, give or take.'' Kagome schooled her features perfectly, inside she felt happy that Kikyo was ok. However at the same time, Kagome had felt sad because she never met her nephews and Kikyo had never officially met her niece, she was then pulled out of her musings when she had felt his larger hands move up her shirt and clasped onto her breasts through her bra.

''We have time, my mate, and what Kaguya nearly did a couple of days ago my beast is in pain.'' If he wanted to grope her for a good while then fine, she would rather be groped than be hit, well given any day if those were her choices. Naraku was caressing her breasts almost gentle, Kagome's breathing had hitched, she gulped and shuddered; he was leaning his head to her ear ''Mine, my mate,'' He had purred/growled.

''I-Its ready,'' Kagome had managed to stutter out, ''Very good mate,'' As she had handed him a plate with sweet and sour chicken and white rice, with the fruit salad, Naraku had gone back to his seat at the kitchen table, while Kagome had poured him some water, ''Eat with me, mate,'' Kagome had went and gotten herself some fruit salad and some rice, Naraku had put her on a no meat diet only when she was pregnant and that meant not junk food no nothing, as she had taken her seat on his lap like always. As Kagome had began to slowly eat with him, allowing him to tighten, the young woman had kept on dreaming about Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru and his musky scent with a dash of mint.

The way that the silver hared inu's strong arms, the way that those muscular arms had made her feel safe, 'I'm with you now,' Remembering what his man had said, while he was pulling her close to him as they were floating back up to the office of her husband/mate. Naraku's voice had removed her from her day dreaming ''Mate, are you alright?'' Kagome had turned her head to meet his stare, ''I'm sorry my mate I'm just a bit shook up after that day with Kaguya,'' He had tightened his hold on her more, ''How about you load the dishwasher today, and we can take a nice long hot bath?'' She knew that there was hiding meaning behind that 'suggestion' Kagome had nodded yes and gotten up from his lap and took the plates away and loaded the dishwasher.

As they had went up the stairs Naraku had steered them to their bathroom, she knew the routine, she had reached up and took off his casual red shirt and his simple black slacks taking off his socks and boxers. As Naraku's hands moved to take off her white tank top and her white bra, his mouth had moved up and down her marked throat, his hands had then moved to her cargo khaki capirs and slipped them off, pulling off her white g string. Kagome had stood in front of him in her naked glory. Naraku had smiled deviously, ''Mmmm mate, wife, mine,'' Spinning her around to where her back had met his chest and placing his hand on her flat stomach ''Hmmm, Hakudoshi, our son's name will be Hakudoshi mate... My litte sweet Kagome, give me a son when you go into heat again...'' Naraku had personally made sure that Kagome will never get her tubes tied, she had mentioned it to him once and he had given her a beating; as Kagome squirmed under his touch.

Hours later...

The party's place was about an hour or so away, so they quickly had gotten ready, Naraku had picked out a black formal backless party dress with red diamond stones with a deep v-neck, with matching high heeled shoes. Kagome had re entered their bedroom, Naraku was already dressed in another tailored Armani black suit and a purple silk shirt, ''Mate wear this tonight and leave your hair down and put that little flower on the side, your shoes are over there.'' Kagome knew better than to say anything.

''Wear the red lipstick, and some black eye shadow,'' After stealing a quick kiss from her, finishing getting ready, they both had made the drive to the Taisho manner; as they exited the red bmw they could hear the music and the guests; both Naraku and Kagome had entered the main hall that was still filling with guests laughing talking- as always her 'mate's' arm was around her lower back. Just as they went down the stairs Kagome had nearly cling onto Naraku to keep from falling down the stairs, both were getting their coats taken to be hung up- just as Naraku had turned to tip the man; Kagome's eyes had widen to see...

There about four feet from her was her older sister, Kikyo the woman didn't change much in the five years, seemingly feeling someone watching her, as the older woman had turned around to see, ''Ka-go-me?'' The 21 year old nodded while trying not to cry, ''It's me Kikyo,'' Both had forgotten the last time that they were together, and it wasn't the most pleasant moments, the two embraced tightly ''Let me look at you,'' Came Kikyo's tear filled voice, while parting for a moment. As Kikyo looked at her now adult sister, her baby sister, looked virtually the same Kikyo then gathered her close to her and embraced Kagome again tighter than the first time.

To which Kagome sighed happily and wrapped her own arms around her older sister's frame, both sisters were savoring the moment until ''Kagome, there you are my beloved,'' Came Naraku's voice which was almost the so called 'calm before the storm' both sisters had parted from each other. Kikyo, who still never feared Naraku then and never will, ''Kikyo? Sister-in-law, is that you? My look what five years of marriage and two boys did you well; however not well as my perfect mate/wife.'' Kikyo glared, ''Mate/h-husband, I wa-was j-just...'' As Naraku had pulled Kagome to his side, ''I thought that I lost you, my little sweet pea.'' Kikyo heard the hidden 'meaning' HoJo then joined them.

Kikyo's husband of five years hadn't really aged much, Kagome had heard through the rumor mill that HoJo works with Sesshomaru at his law firm Taisho And Tensaga Offices, they were Naraku's only competition- the people that were corrupt pay Naraku a lot of money to keep the Ayumi's in the 'comfortable' lifestyle that he wants his mate and family. As HoJo's arm went around Kikyo's shoulders, ''Kagome, wow you look great, happy birthday!'' Kagome smiled HoJo was always like a brother to her, ''Thank you HoJo, I heard that you are working for Taisho And Tensaga?'' The young woman had inquired while Naraku placed his hand along her back, it was a signal as in saying 'good job, and be obedient' running a hand through his hair, ''Yea, been there for about four years now, Kik here is a doctor one of the most respected- besides Izayoi, I heard you have a daughter?'' HoJo asked while eying the two, Kagome didn't look all that good, she looked almost in the verge of scared.

Kagome had smiled ''Oh yes, we have a daughter Rin,'' She had showed the two a picture of Rin and her, at that second Inuyasha, and his girlfriend Ayame and Koga had came up, ''Kags!'' Inuyasha had called out, while Ayame wrapped her arm around Inuyasha and he did the same in return; Koga had beaten them there. The three were talking and laughing and wishing Kagome a happy birthday, Inuyasha happened to look at the picture of Rin, ''Kags, wow, she looks just like you!'' Naraku had cleared his throat, ''*Ahem* Yes she does, daddy's little princess wants not for anything, do you not agree mate?'' Kagome had caught his eye, ''I do agree,'' She had replied adding a smile for good measure, hoping that she wouldn't get hit tonight.

As the guests were called into the main dinning room, ''Yes Kags, mother and the old man spared no expense for ya...'' Their friend had smiled softly the Taisho's were like her second family, Kagome was just seated when her brown eyes had locked onto Sesshomaru. The inuyoukai was in another white tailored Armani suit and a sky blue blouse, as always his trade mark silver locks were in a low pony and eyes were burning desire and intense fires within her body, as always his glasses were always perched upon the middle of his nose. Kagome kept on remembering those words that the man had whispered to her as he had caught her, 'I am with you now,' the young woman was trying to act as normally as possible, she knew if Naraku had any thought that Kagome was not being 'normal' there will be hell to pay.

Kagome had felt Naraku's arm go around her as that action had taken place, a vision of Kagome and Sesshomaru laying in bed 'He wont let me go,' The *dream* Kagome had said 'I will protect you and your pup, koishi, leave him, I am with you now.' *dream* Sesshomaru had said while pulling her closer...

''Kagome...'' Naraku's voice had pulled her from her dreams, his face was close to her ear ''Are you alright my mate, you seem flushed?'' Kagome had dismissed it and acted like she was fine with him by her, waiters were running around asking everyone what the guests wanted to have. Naturally Naraku had ordered for Kagome and himself, ''And your drinks, sir?'' Inquired the waiter, ''Both of us will have the red wine,'' Waiter nodded his head up and down and continued to do this job, ''And how do you want your steak sir?'' Naraku had thought ''Medium rare, and extra steamed vegetables and white rice.'' Waiter looked at Kagome ''Mrs, what would you like?'' Before Kagome could even answer, her 'husband/mate' had answered for her ''She will have the fruit and walnut salad with some steamed vegetables and rice.'' Kikyo had blinked her eyes over at the pair due to the fact that she was about three feet away.

''Kagome you don't eat meat?'' Kikyo had asked, ''Only when she is pregnant, I want her very healthy and be with me for a long time,'' Kikyo glared at her so called 'brother in law' if she was the desired power to purify him she could, the older sister had found out that both herself and Kagome are mikos. It was rare within itself, however even more rare that they have the same powers, both have the power of the sight and of purification; the older woman had thought to herself 'What if Naraku knows?' That thought alone had scared her, she had to get her baby sister and her niece away from this madman and fast.

As the party had went on, everyone was having a good time, until Hitomi and Izaoyi had came up on the stage, with a microphone within his hand, and a glass of wine in the other ''Welcome ladies and gentleman, and my most honored guests, we are here to celebrate 21 years of my goddaughter Kagome Ayumi,'' It had made Inu Papa sick to say her 'marriage name' '' You know, I remember when Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha were a lot smaller,'' Inuyasha was banging his head on the table hard, while Ayame was trying to console him, both of the sisters- Kagome and Kikyo- were trying not to laugh... well not too loud.

''I remember those three would always love to play outside, one day it had rained pretty bad earlier, and those three were no where to be found. I had heard a noise and there about three feet of me was Inuyasha covered from head to toe in mud, and both Kagome and Kikyo were spotless, then Inuyasha had decided to shake himself off on them!'' The guests had laughed while the three people that were tangled in the story were either hanging their heads or a certain hanyo was still banging his head onto the table, ''As I'm going to request, will my goddaughter Kagome, and my eldest son Sesshomaru, please entertain us with a dance...'' The two in question had gotten up and headed to the middle of the floor, with her much smaller hand within Sesshomaru's larger hand.

As the song was beginning to play, his strong arm had went around her waist and his other hand had held her's, while Kagome's hand had slid onto his broad shoulder, the song that old inu had chosen was Yuki Kajiura's song: Vanity...

Sometime during the song, visions were hitting both of them, without the other knowing so...

You may never know my devotion...

The two held onto each other, both Kagome and Sesshomaru could feel Naraku's stare boring into them... As the silver hared man had dipped Naraku's mate...

You'll be there by my side, you may never know my devotion...

As the song had ended, Sesshomaru and Kagome had reluctantly had broken apart, clapping from the other guests was thunderous!

As Sesshomaru had brought Kagome closer to him again ''You will know my devotion, koishi, I am with you now...'' Before pulling away and giving her non slave marked hand a simple peck on it, Kagome knew that there was going to be some serious hell to pay, why should Naraku be jealous over a simple dance?

'Ok, simple, girl you wish erotic and loving and sensual...' A wide eyed Kagome and Sesshomaru, the two parted ways and gone back to their separate places, they both had felt a pang of sorrow course through them and their hearts...

As the party had ended, Kagome and Naraku were one of the first ones to leave, as they had gotten to their home, he was quiet 'Not good!' She had thought to herself, Kagome had prayed that he just wanted sex, that she could handle, not the beatings, she could never get used to them;  
they had just pulled in the garage, hand in hand they both went further inside, when they had reached their room, Naraku was behind Kagome sniffing her and wrapping his arms around her ''Did you enjoy your birthday, sweet one?'' Kagome could tell that something was off, before she could ration out an answer, ''Yes I did,'' He purred?!

''I have something for you,'' He had purred again against her temple, turning her around, ''But first take a shower, I can smell that mongrel upon you, it displeases me,'' Naraku had ordered, while pushing her into the bathroom onto the floor, and straddling her hips and getting her out of the dress, and her shoes, the only thing that she had on was a black g string that tied at the hips. Kagome didn't understand what was the problem, it was just a dance? It wasn't like she had sex with him... Naraku had ripped off her thong, ''Get in the shower,'' He had pushed her into the shower, and stripped himself, and climbed in with her, and turned on the shower.

Kagome yelped in shock of the cold water onto her skin, ''Beg me, for the warm water mate,'' She knew what he meant, ''Only you, mate,'' She had replied shivering, ''Get on the shower floor,'' He had backhanded her, and she had went down hard onto her side crying, he had turned the water onto warm. Naraku had soon climbed on top of her after turning onto her back, ''Say that you are mine...'' He growled while pinning her wrists ''I'm yours...'' She had whimpered while he was thrusting into her like a man possessed, ''MINE!'' He had growled louder, ''Mine!'' Naraku had growled while placing his hands onto Kagome's hips and lifting only her bottom half up; he had continued to thrust harder than before.

This was pain, so she thought, until Kagome had seen Naraku's hand fist itself and land hard on her face, ''LOVE ME MATE!'' Naraku had roared, while punching her again, Kagome had laid there totally submissive, crying quietly, after he was done Naraku was choke her while cumming inside of her, afterwards he was calmed and tranquil again. Kagome had thought that he was done, oh she was far from wrong, bringing her in a sitting position with his hand fisted within her hair, Naraku had slapped her again, ''Did you enjoy making me a fool?! Wench!'' Kagome was crying ''P-please mate! I didn't mean to!'' Kagome pleaded for her life!

Naraku had seemed to be pleased, ''Come mate, come,'' He had picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to their bed and tucked her in and got in next her, with his hand onto her bruised hip, Naraku had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep. Sometime later that night, while Naraku was in a deep sleep, Kagome had secretly slid out of bed very carefully as to not awake up the spider youkai. Acting fast, she had threw on some clothes, and grabbing some bags for her and for Rin, knowing very well that Kagura will be at Sesshomaru's with the girls; without Naraku knowing Kagome had made a couple of calls to Kagura and she agreed to meet the woman somewhere; then the two would be free.

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's home

Kanna and Rin and Jingle were sleeping in king sized bed, leaving Kagura and Sesshomaru sitting in the living room, ''I don't like this Sess, Kagome should've been here by now, what if he got her?'' Kagura had asked with a slight case of fear in her voice, true she hated her older brother, but the only reason why she put up with him for this long was because of one Kagome and one Rin. As their youkai hearing spiked when they had heard a noise coming from the hallway of the bedroom, there was Rin in a cute yellow and orange sleepy tank and matching sleepy time Capri, with her cute little feet bare and Jingle on her head. Her eyes were searching at the adults, ''Where's mommy?'' Her cute little voice had asked out of concern, neither adult knew what to say, Rin was a lot smarter than a lot of people gave her credit for, especially a hanyo.

Before either could come out with an answer, there was pounding on the front door, Sesshomaru had quickly gotten up and answered it, ''Kagome!'' He practically carried her in the living room, forgetting that Rin was in there, ''What the fuck did he do to her?!'' Kagura's voice had rung out, ''M-mommy?''  
As Kagome had fallen to her knees, panting hard, Rin had gotten on her knees and started to cry Sesshomaru had knelt down and carefully as he could lifted Kagome's chin up to meet his gaze; she was a mess, and that sugar coated it. Kagome was covered from head to toe in bruises and gashes, *Mate was harmed by that filth! See to mate!* His beast had roared out in sorrow and in anger, Kagura had shook her head from side to side, as she was ushering Rin back in Sesshomaru's bedroom with Kanna, after the two were gone- Sesshomaru had easily and carefully picked up Kagome's battered form.

The silver hared man had carried her into the bathroom to get her cleaned up as Sesshomaru had set her down onto the marble counter, choke marks on her neck, her left eye was swollen shut, a deep cut on her lower lip; tears were forming in her sore eyes, ''S-Sess-shomaru?'' He had cupped her small hurt face in his hands, seeing her like this ripping at Sesshomaru's now re formed heart- the ice that was surrounding his heart was no more. Before either knew what was happening, both were closing the distance, in one simple kiss without hurting her Sesshomaru had wrapped his arms around her small and shaking frame, in return Kagome had wrapped her bruised arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Without the two knowing, Kagura was standing in the door way of the bathroom, 'Their scents and auras must've imprinted upon each other!' That must be it! Kagura stared at the essences surrounding the two, 'The miko and the inu king!' Kagura had made a mental note to re search this and watch those two closely she knew Naraku better than anyone; and there will be a lot of serious hell on earth to pay. As Sesshomaru carefully parted his Godly mouth from Kagome's shaking mouth both were breathing very hard, their mouths were just mere inches from each other ''Love me...'' Kagome had whispered against Sesshomaru's mouth, ''I already do...'' And closed the distance again.

Kagura and now Kikyo, with her doctor bag, both women were starring opened mouth, Kikyo had thought that Sesshomaru was dry humping Kagome and her one of her baby sister's hands was on the silver hared man's jaw, while the other was on his heart, while his strong arms were around her bruised back- both women were wondering if they should interrupt them. The two had watched while Sesshomaru's hands went her hips, while their dances were dancing, ''I have a condom, here use it...'' Came Kagura's voice, waving the rubbery thing, while Kikyo was covering her eyes and blushing! As Kikyo made a mental note get a hold of HoJo ASAP!

(End of chapter 5! Sry this took me a while, I'll the rest of my stories up and the rest of these chapters, gee I wonder how Naraku will handle this ... R&R!)


	6. The angry spider youkai and the hiding

Chapter 6: The angry Spider Youkai, and Hiding

(Disclaimer: See chapter 1, on with the story... Sorry if this is a bit rushed...)

Naraku was fuming, more than that, Naraku Ayumi was pissed! How dare that over grown mutt take what was his?! Somehow Sesshomaru had convinced Kagome to leave him and take their Rin with them... Naraku was not one to truffle with, Kagome will understand that, 'Love, honor, and obey! Mate!' Indeed, mate, he had stared at his alarm 8:30a.m. Naraku had smashed every door, and a few windows until his knuckles were bleeding, she was supposed to be here with him serving him and being the perfect mate- the more he was thinking about it the more and more pissed that he got... a month! A fucking month!

'That mutt had crossed the line! I hated him, from the moment that I spotted him, Sesshomaru you will suffer you manipulated my Kagome!' He would punish both of them, more Sesshomaru than Kagome, and he will personally see to it that Sesshomaru will never contact him or his ever again. Speaking of Sesshomaru, his condo was empty, the former home of the Taiyoukai looked like no one had been there in days, there was a connection, there 'had' to be a connection of some kind; and Kagura had disappeared too strange, he knew that his little sister hated his guts and wished him dead everyday- twice on Sundays.

Naraku was pulled from his thoughts upon hearing Hiten was summoned to the condo, he was closing the door to his spider youkai's study ''Find my family Hiten, and bring them back alive and unharmed, understand?'' Naraku had ordered while pouring himself a generous glass of scotch, he knew that the younger thunder demon would obey him with no question, he wanted to hear it, ''Hai, Naraku-Samma,'' He bowed, and left, the spider youkai downed another scotch and another.

Naraku began to think, 'Mate, you are so young and naive, I will get you back my sweet little wife/mate...' He was sure that Kikyo had something to do with it... he smiled evilly... ''Dear sister in law... we need to talk...'' Kikyo will fear him, this time...

With Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru

They were in hiding in a massive cabin in the mountains that belonged to Hitomi, Kagura was with them for protection, so was Kanna, the poor thing had no other family, Kagura practically took her in. Kagome and Kagura were preparing for lunch, until her left wrist was burning, Kagome had fallen on her knees Kagura had watched in terror, ''Rin! Kanna!'' Screamed Kagura, as the two had came running in with Jingle on Kanna's white head.

''M-Mommy?'' Kagura had placed herself in front of Kagome's crouching frame, ''Get Sesshomaru!'' Both nodded yes, without hesitation, they ran to find Sesshomaru, ''Kag, breathe with me...good girl, slower...'' The wind youkai had instructed placing a calming hand on her sister in law's back, ''I-it hurts...'' Sesshomaru ran in the kitchen, seeing his Kagome like that, in pain, it tore at him, flying to herside, and placed his lips onto her trembling ones.

Their tongues were meeting, the slave marker wasn't burning anymore, 'Mate... was suffering, lowly spider youkai! how dare he!' His inner creature roared in anger, he had to figure out how to remove that damned slave marker without hurting Sesshomaru's delicate Kagome. He had to find a way to free her from this hell, somehow whenever Sesshomaru was around Kagome wasn't in pain cause of the slave marker. Maybe his father may have heard about such things, or he could have his finest research it, the taiyoukai would do anything for his Kagome placing his head on her's nuzzling her in an attempt to coney comfort to her.

Naraku will pay a very slow and painful end over and over again for what he has done to the silver hared taiyoukai's soon to be's mate, Kagome was clinging onto him tightly crying very hard, ''He'll never let me go... he'll always find me...'' She cried harder and harder, Sesshomaru squeezed her crying form gently but tight enough to convey more love and comfort to her; ''Kagome, sweet angel, that will not happen anymore the truth is out, I know that he is just as powerful as I am.'' Bringing her face to meet his, and drying her tears with his kisses.

Five years of pain and abuse, five years of Naraku cheating on her with Kaguya, all of it, Rin was the only thing that was good in this, Kagome cried for the life that she could've had friends love; happy feelings rather than this scared feeling that she was carrying with her. Sesshomaru had gathered her up in his lap, quieting her cries, that damn slave marker will have to go; Kagome looked up at him ''Kikyo...'' His eyes had met her's, ''What about Kikyo mate?'' Kagome didn't shudder at Sesshomaru's voice calling her his mate, unlike with Naraku during five years of hell.

''Kikyo is in danger! This is my fault... protect Kikyo and her family... please Sesshomaru...'' She begged while clinging onto him and crying harder, ''Sh, koishi sh, I will handle everything, come...'' Lifting her light frame easily and carrying her to their room, due to the fact that Kagome was having very graphic and hellish nightmares it was in everyone's best interest that her and Sesshomaru would share a room; yes Naraku knew about the borderlines, true they were in Sesshomaru's lands and true Naraku wont attack them directly.

Naraku, being the calculating bastard that he is, he would attack subtle direction and the most obvious; Kagome's family, her friends the people that ever meant anything to her at all and he would make it a point to make it hurt for Kagome. Naraku is well thought out and a total bastard, and those were the nicest things that anyone with the balls could or would ever say about him; true Kikyo- Kagome's older sister calls him 'The Devil' and that could be true. However Naraku, who is a very powerful lawyer within his own right, and by no means a push over; the same goes for the Sesshomaru 'The Killing Perfection' Taisho, but unlike Naraku; Sesshomaru never had to beat a woman that he claimed to be his mate.

Sesshomaru would never hurt any woman, he would gladly hurt Naraku a lot, as the silver hared man sighed sadly and tucked the sleeping Kagome in the king sized bed, he had sat on the edge if the bed, with his hand still linked with her's. Kagome's non slave marked hand was in Sesshomaru's larger stronger hand; he was humming normally he will never entertain the thought: however it did give Kagome some peace, "Se-Sesshomaru...'' Kagome's cute sleep talk was playing with his hearing. He knew that Kagura was with the children, to make sure that they weren't too traumatized, God only knew what Rin saw what that man that was called 'her father' had done to Kagome and to Rin.

Sesshomaru knew that Naraku would never give up on perusing Kagome, legally or illegally, he knew that Naraku would use the law to twist things to better fit him and 'his' side of the story, domestic argument that had gotten out of hand, and he accidentally struck her. Then he would rationalize everything that she had ever 'apparently' done, to warrent him having an affair, Sesshomaru knew Naraku every well, those two grew up together, what really made the royal inu youkai despite him so was not only that dirty spider youkai had taken the silver hared inu's mate right from under his nose.

That act alone was enough to set him off, but what really did it was that Sesshomaru had something on Naraku that no one knew... that no one had the balls to admit to... what Sesshomaru had upon Naraku, you could call it 'black mail,' what he had on Naraku- could and or would shake Kagome's and the world's mental and emotional foundation... What he had on Naraku, was very secretive and very embarrassing, well on the dark hared red eyed youaki's part, but it have everyone see that Naraku is a violent monster that needed to be locked up, and the key not thrown away... but destroyed...

What Sesshomaru had on Naraku, Hotaru had gone and made a phone call to the Taisho's and while Kagome was under the human age to constant to being mated to a youkai, however she was above the age of constant to the bylaws of the youkai world... which over ruled the mortal law. However that didn't stop a concerned father, to Kagome and to Kikyo, one night Kikyo heard Hotaru argue with someone and it sounded like two males... more importantly one of the voices sounded like Hiten and the other Naraku!

That night was the night that Hotaru Higurashi had apparently had killed himself, due to grief, but everyone that had a brain in their skulls knew better... Naraku had struck the final blow to the man to prove something... that he had and will forever have Kagome... but then her mikos powers had imprinted upon Sesshomaru and his youkai powers did to her, meaning that they are now destined mates...

(End of Chapter 6, it'll get more interesting R&R!)


	7. Three Months and Claim

Chapter 7: Three Months and Claim

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1, sorry that this took forever to wirte... I wanted to write my first Harry Potter fic in forever, and I've been very bust lately... on with the story...Future warning: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND STEAMY SEX IN SOME CHAPTERS!)

With Naraku...

As Naraku Ayumi had sat back in his big black leather computer chair smiling to himself, he was amused, after visiting his sister-in-law for a few moments he was shocked to find out that she knew nothing about his mate/wife's disappearance. But Hiten had found out something rather interesting, very interesting, the day that Kagome and Rin had disappeared there were a few phone calls to his younger sister Kagura; and then the wine eyed sibling had placed a call to Sesshomaru: aso the plot thickens... And that over grown puppy and his ingrate of a sister, also his beautiful and confused wife/mate and their child are missing.

Now going on three months, Naraku needed his mate, true her innocence will always satisfy his desires, she will know no one's touch but his; she had to remember that she belonged to him and his beast. The two knew what was best for their wife/mate, and if he had to place her under lock and key again than he will, Naraku maybe a lot of things such as 'evil, sadistic, twisted, blackmailing, bastard' and those were out of respect by many that feared him; or as his sister-in- law calls him on a daily basis 'The Devil' now that was -Almost- hurtful.

Naraku grinned and placed his finger tips together, smiling like a twisted jackal leaning his head back and closing his eyes; he had allowed a sinister laugh errupt from his throat, thinking about what he could do to his little defiant Kagome. He could starve her and beat her, like he did when she wanted to go on birth control or even get her tubes tied, after three days she learned her lesson fast. Or he could do something to Sesshomaru, quite cliche, Naraku even called the silver hared tai youkai's father and naturally he denied knowing anything...

''Kukukuku... Kagome I will never be ignored... until 'death' do us apart...''

With Kagome...

Kagome had sat in the living room, still in Sesshomaru's father's cabin three whole months without Naraku it was beautiful; her wounds were healing her nightmares were not so frequent. However something else was becoming harder and harder to resist, and that was refraining from kissing One Sesshomaru 'The Killing Perfection' Taisho; she couldn't help it! True she 'was' mated/married but something felt right about it. It was something that she couldn't explain, she knew Naraku well enough to know that their will be some serious reparcussions for her actions, Sesshomaru told her 'When every singal one of his neck bites on you are once gone, you will be free to do what you please.' As Kagome had remembered their discussion from yesterday, the girl had jumped in surprise to feel a hand touch her shoulder...

As Kagome turned fast to see who touched her, to her relief to was Sesshomaru, brown and gold locked together, he heart rate had gone back to normal as her breathing did ''Why so jumpy?'' The man had asked while staring at her intently, Kaomge had placed her hand on her chest while standing ''You just startled me a bit that's all, where are Rin and Kagura and Kanna?'' Sesshomaru had blinked once or twice before replying ''They are swiming in the indoor pool,'' The inu youkai had replied to her while staring at his mate... well not offical mate...

As Sesshomaru smelled her without being noticed, she didn't smell like Naraku at all the bites were gone that meant that she was free now to do whatever she wished to do; Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip and looked up at him ''Sesshomaru?'' Her bell like voice had called out pulling him from his musings and thoughts, Sesshomaru blinked in her general direction ''Hn,'' He replied, he had watched her quite intently, as Kagome had closed the distance still keeping eye contact with him. Kagome knew what she wanted, there were no questions about it, she slowly reached up and took his hand ''Sesshomaru, you told me that once the scent and the bites were gone that I could chose whatever I wished, right?'' Kagome had asked while she had felt his larger hand tighten onto her much smaller.

She was still pretty slight however she did manage to put on a pound and a half, he was watching very intently wondering what Kagome was gonna either say or do next. Sesshomaru Taisho had gotten his answer, Kagome had closed the distance and stepped on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him... Sesshomaru had let out a pleasurable purr and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her closer to him, somehow they had managed to get to their room and closing and locking the door.

As their lips had reluctantly pulled apart, somehow they had found themselves on the bed with Kagome straddling Sesshomaru's lap both of them were breathing very hard; Kagome had reached up and pulled her pink tank top off. Sesshomaru's eyes had widen to the point of popping out of his sockets, Kagome had re closed the distance and claimed Sesshomaru's mouth again, with a slight and muffled purr the silver hared tai youkai had reached one had up and with one finger he had set her white lacy bra in a heap on the floor. Both of their eyes were closed, while Kagome's hands were traveling on their own accord, she had removed his white silk blouse, running her hands all over his broad and warm chest, feeling the muscles twitch under her caresses.

After parting, both parties were breathing very hard and Kagome had managed to get out ''Love, me...'' With that uttered, Sesshomaru had closed the distance while their arms were wrapping tighter around each other, rolling her carefully and tenderly under him and reluctantly leaving her mouth to attack her full chest. Kagome had let out a pleasurable whimper, while tunneling her hands in his hair to press him closer ''S-Sesshomaru!'' Kagome had whimpered out, she had never felt this in her whole life, the inu tai youkai smiled against her breast and slowly worked his way down her small smooth stomach. As his hands had traveled to her white capri hips, slowly undoing the buttons, and pulling them gently off to reveal a matching white lacey thong.

Kagome was shaking and panting for more and more, Sesshomaru who was still between her legs had placed a small kiss on her nub through her thong ''Sess...please...'' Kagome had whimpered out, never to keep his mate from being waiting. Sesshomaru had leaned down and licked her nub through the thong, Kagome had let out more pants and whimpers while her hips shaking and arching up, as Sesshomaru had slowly crawled up her trembling body reaching one of his hands up to cup her face tenderly. Leaning forward and placing kisses on her forehead, while pulling away, he had deeply in her eyes ''Kagome, is this what you want? My mate, my reason, because my beast and I will not be able to stop if we continue...'' Sesshomaru had panted out, while rubbing his forehead against her's and leaning in to give her more gentle kisses.

A shaking Kagome had reach up and gently stroked the fallen hair from Sesshomaru's face, the raven hared young woman realized that Sesshomaru is her chosen mate! Not Naraku he had lied to her once more... Kagome, without the slightest ounce of hesitation, had smiled and closed the distance ''Sesshomaru, I have never been more sure about anything in my life; I love you Sesshomaru Taisho...'' That was all that the inu tai youkai needed, the silver hared inu youkai had closed the distance and pressed his lips by to his Kagome's pouty one's. As their hands had reached Sesshomaru's loose fitting favorite pair of khakis' with the material wafted away from his now very naked hips, they had broke apart breathing very hard; Sesshomaru watched very intently as Kagome was taking in the beautiful sight in front of her.

Sesshomaru was at least three and a half inches bigger and a bit over two inches thicker than Naraku, as the silver hared inu youkai slowly reached up and placed delicate assuring and loving kisses on her lips. Many nights, Sesshomaru had dreamnt about this, many nights that he and his mate Kagome would be together like this making love, as his hands drifted to her thong he slowly slid the material off of her form, her body her everything. Sesshomaru had leaned down and placed warm kisses upon Kagome's taunt stomach, and her hips, feeling her hips rise and tremble in deep desire, Kagome was whimpering and moaning for more! If he continued to tease her like this she would die, she felt nothing but fear for the past five years and now she was feeling love and desire and fire and passions that she had only read in smutty romance novels...

Kagome's eyes had darkened in desire, as she had felt Sesshomaru place hot light kisses on her sparsely hared mound, hearing and feeling her body react beautifully to his actions; whimpering out loud feeling nothing but fear in her past she had never thought that it would be like this at all. Sesshomaru slowly glided back up her quivering body, Kagome laid there sweating and panting ''I claim you as my mate, our imprinted souls and hearts beat as one, I claim your heart for my own, I will protect you and yours, for as long as I live...'' With the ancient words of the inu youkais' uttered he had gently slid his way inside of the moist tight cavern, as Sesshomaru did so Kagome had let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around his lean waist; her soft and encouraging whimpers her arms wrapping themselves around his neck to bring him closer to her neck...

Sesshomaru had then raised himself on his knees and bringing Kagome up with him and continuing to bounce herself up and down on his very large and very erect member, as one of his hands had gone to her ass and the other was wrapped around her shoulder blades. Kagome's head had snapped backwards, as her hands had gone to his shoulders, sometime during the session Sesshomaru had ended up back ontop of Kagome and thrusting deeper within her with her fangs scrapping her throat ''Kagome '' He had managed to pant out, Sesshomaru had gone faster, while whispering against her throat ''You wish me to go harder?'' As he was thrusting deeper inside of her, then it happened!

Kagome had gone into heat... The smell... The spicy sweet smell... Sesshomaru had let out a feral growl... Kagome was screaming in pleasure ''Do...it...Sess!'' Kagome had screamed, while Sesshomaru was thrusting in and out of her moist heat like a mad man... As both were nearing their climax, Sesshomaru had roared out ''MINE!'' As his fangs had made contact with her throat, while coming very deep inside of her, and collapsing on top of her equally sweaty frame...

-Meanwhile with Naraku-

Naraku Ayumi, sat in his office, then he had felt the ring react, it was turning purple that meant that Kagome's true mate was with her and that she had went into heat while she was being intimate with him... Naraku had let out a murderous snarl... that overgrown puppy wished to touch what was his... there will be hell to pay...

(End of chapter 7, R&R, I wonder what happens?)


End file.
